King of the Hill!
The fourth episode of Total Pokemon Island. In this challenge, Mew and Mewtwo have the competitors play a small fighting game called King of the Hill! Friendships are forged and enemies are made. One camper reveals some hidden depths, while rivalry between two others increases even more. Another camper almost reveals a dangerous secret, and in the end, one camper who screwed the challenge up is narrowly saved from elimination through careful planning while another one goes home as several deciding votes are cast. In the end, some useful information gained by several Pokemon could turn the tables to their side in another conflict. Plot Oddish and Bellsprout toss a frisbee around at the beginning of the chapter; unfortunately for Bellsprout, he has trouble catching it and keeps getting hit in the head. As he is a bit dejected, Lileep approaches him from the sidelines, offering him some reassurance. Bellsprout reveals in a confessional how thankful he is that Oddish is his friend and accidentally reveals his crush on Lileep. He worries that she will see his video and bangs his head into the wall repeatedly. Meanwhile, Kadabra sits in the woods, plotting with Lopunny and Primeape about who should be eliminated from Weavile's alliance, as believe they are the only ones who know about it. Kadabra plans on deciding after the challenge and convincing some teammates to vote with them. Lopunny expresses her happiness to be in an alliance with Kadabra, who she admits is one of the rare few who she finds both smart and not ugly. She is confident that he can take both her and Primeape far. Zubat, Gengar, and Houndoom also bond over a card game in their cabin. Zubat is insulted when the other two insinuate that his lack of eyes influences how he plays the game. However, his complaints are stopped by Mismagius, who enters the cabin to let them know the challenge is about to start. Dragonite and Lapras swim together in the lake, finding each other's noncompetitive, laid-back company relaxing. Dragonite observes Pidgeotto and Gliscor flying overhead, very close together, and wonders if they are a couple already; this thought is cut short by Gliscor calling to let them know that Mew just announced the challenge. However, in the confessionals, Pidgeotto and Gliscor each admit a mutual attraction for the other. The campers soon gather in the center of camp where Mew explains the challenge. He describes it as a game of King of the Hill and lets Mewtwo explain the details: each team puts a player on top of a pillar, where the two players will fight to push each other off. The one who does not fall off scores a point for their team, and the team with the most points wins. Venonat asks if it is dangerous, but Mew brushes her question aside and selects the first two fighters: Bellsprout and Rhydon. Bellsprout shakes in fear, and Oddish and Gengar both admit in confessionals that Bellsprout is "as good as dead." The fight begins. Bellsprout slaps Rhydon. Rhydon punches Bellsprout off the platform and high into the sky, so Mew declares Rhydon the winner, giving the Groudons 1 point. Bellsprout has a confessional covered in bandages, lamenting that he is not a fighter. The second round pits Oddish against Clefairy. Clefairy smacks Oddish, while Oddish tackles and rolls to avoid her. In the end, he dodges and leaves Clefairy teetering on the edge, managing to push her off and win a point for his team, evening the score. The third round involves Cacturne facing off against Lopunny. Lopunny boasts that Cacturne will need good luck; Cacturne seems unfazed. When Lopunny attacks Cacturne, he dodges, but when she is wide open and vulnerable, he does not strike her. When Banette criticizes him from the sidelines, Cacturne calmly responds that he won't hit a girl. In confessionals, Gardevoir expresses surprise at Cacturne's gentlemanly behavior, while Lapras compliments it and decides that win or lose, she will not vote him off today. Lopunny tries kicking Cacturne, but he raises a spiky arm to block, which hurts Lopunny, leaving her vulnerable, but again Cacturne does not strike. Lopunny smirks, thinking this gives her an advantage, but as she tries a finishing move, Cacturne steps out of the way and lets her run herself straight off the platform. Despite not touching her at all, Cacturne secures victory and gains the Kyogres a second point and a lead. Lileep expresses surprise that Cacturne still managed to defeat her, while Lopunny fumes. Weavile grins, thinking this is her excuse to eliminate the bunny. Round four has Banette face off against Hitmonlee. Banette smirks and taunts Hitmonlee, calling him "crotch shot" as a reference to the first challenge. Hitmonlee tries to retaliate but ends up kicking himself in the face and giving himself a black eye, making Banette laugh. He cracks up so hard that he doesn't notice Hitmonlee advancing on him and kick him off the side. Banette fears that he will cause the team to lose, but Cacturne responds that it's still a tie and could go either way. Banette is not reassured, but Cacturne says he intends to make sure Banette goes far in the game as he promised he would. Mew, still laughing from Banette's mishap, announces the final match as Gengar vs. Gabite. Gengar is less than pleased to go up against someone so powerful; Gabite, on the other hand, is eager to knock out Gengar . He realizes quickly that his odds are not good. His strategy mostly consists of dodging, but he is faster so she doesn't make many hits. He becomes a bit better at dodging, but is surprised by a bite. It knocks him off the edge, but he grabs the side and holds on. Mew declares that Gengar is still in the challenge, and with some reassurance from his teammates, he is able to pull his way back onto the pillar. Gabite, angered, charges him, but misses and falls off the side, unable to grab the edge. Gengar grins at the Dragon-type as his victory is secured, and his friends cheer. Mew notes that the Groudons really suck, going to their third elimination ceremony (out of three total eliminations so far). Weavile is confident that Lopunny will be leaving the island for her mistake today. Rhydon adds in another confessional that she is also planning on asking Gabite to join the alliance that night, but he expresses his doubts about that. Team Sweet is talking about the elimination in the woods when they are approached by Kadabra. Swinub expresses suspicion as Kadabra asks them to vote out Gabite instead of Lopunny. Wooper realizes it is because of Kadabra's alliance and almost blurts it out until Clefairy covers his mouth. He quickly amends his mistake by saying that Kadabra and Lopunny were a couple, not an alliance. Kadabra dispels this idea, but Mawile is still not convinced that they should vote for Gabite. However, Kadabra justifies that he could have told everyone to vote for Clefairy, since she lost the challenge as well, but he chose Gabite because he likes Clefairy better. Clefairy says she'll think about it and Kadabra leaves, believing he has done his job. At the elimination ceremony, Clefairy notes the tension, genuinely not sure whether Lopunny or Gabite will be the one to leave. Mew gives the first Pokeblock to Rhydon, followed by Hitmonlee, Primeape, Kadabra, Bronzong, Mawile, Charmeleon, Ninetales, Wooper, Swinub, and Scizor. This leaves Clefairy, Weavile, Gabite, and Lopunny. Weavile and Clefairy are soon given their Pokeblocks, narrowing it down to two. Mew draws out the suspense before giving the final Pokeblock to Lopunny, meaning Gabite will be sent home. Kadabra and Lopunny celebrate, while Weavile fumes and Gabite burns with rage. Weavile tries to figure out how it's even possible that Gabite would be leaving, while Mawile admits that Team Sweet did end up voting for Gabite in the end. Gabite is sent to do her last confessional, punching a tree on her way. She blames her being sent home on working with Weavile, assuming that's why she had the most votes. She says she hopes Charmeleon or Primeape wins, and further says that Charmeleon should stop working with Weavile. She also suspects that Primeape is working with Kadabra and doesn't trust him either. After admitting she shouldn't have been so confident during the challenge, she takes her leave. In the woods, Lopunny and Primeape laugh together, happy that their plan worked. They have no idea that Hitmonlee and Rhydon are watching them that very second, and now know about their alliance and are going to tell Weavile. However, when they bring it up at an alliance meeting, they realize they don't know the identity of the third member other than that it's a male. They rule out Charmeleon, Rhydon, and Hitmonlee for being in Weavile's alliance, Kadabra for his independence (having no idea of the truth), Wooper and Swinub for working with Clefairy, and Bronzong for not caring enough, leaving no suspects. Weavile decides that they'll worry about the mysterious third member later and focus on eliminating Lopunny and Primeape for now. Cast Great Groudons * Bronzong * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Gabite * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Lopunny * Mawile * Ninetales * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Gliscor * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series Why do we have this?